Soberbia
by Sapphiraxhanthus
Summary: Ninguna chica que no tuviese los dos principales aspectos de su chica "ideal"; 1: Ser la más bonita entre las demás. Y 2: Tener una buena posición familiar y por tanto un prestigioso apellido. No merecía si quiera una mirada del asombroso James Potter


**_Disclaimer: Por desgracia no soy rubia, no me ahogo en dinero, y sobre todas las cosas no soy inglesa, así que esto no me pertenece, de todas formas, gracias J. K. por marcar mi niñez y adolescencia. _**

* * *

><p>Pareja: James Potter &amp; Dominique Weasley<p>

SOBERBIA

Camina con altivez por todo pasillo por el que se ven chicas transitando, mirándolo fijamente, él simplemente las mira con aires de grandeza hacia sí mismo, sin importarle lo que los demás puedan pensar de él; solamente le importa lo que piensa sobre él mismo y su apellido, ya que con el simple hecho de llevar el prestigioso apellido "Potter", es como si sobre su cabeza portara una corona que lo diferencia de la demás prole del colegio.

Ninguna chica que no tuviese los dos principales aspectos de su chica "ideal"; 1: Ser la más bonita entre las demás. Y 2: Tener una buena posición familiar y por tanto un prestigioso merecía si quiera una mirada del asombroso James Potter, porque así era su forma de ser, desde que entro en Hogwarts sabía que entraba como el hijo prodigo del gran salvador del mundo mágico y por este simple hecho él era…

—Acaso no te cansas de ser tan arrogante y vanidoso— Exclama una reconocible voz a sus espaldas.

—Lo siento Dom, pero si yo no soy así, quien mas podrá llegarme tan siquiera a los talones— Responde con naturalidad retrocediendo hasta quedar frente a su prima.

—Eres un imbécil, lo sabías.

—Sí, pero no me importa lo que la demás gente piense; además, si me comporto de esta manera es porque nadie en todo este colegio merece la pena de siquiera mirarnos, piénsalo, venimos de una gran familia, de reconocibles apellidos y codearnos con otro tipo de gente que no sea igual que nosotros, es algo inadmisible.

—Como puedes pensar de esa manera; si sigues actuando así, nunca llegara el día que encuentres a la chica "perfecta" para ti

—Umm... En eso si tienes mucha razón, pero aunque parezca muy vano y sin sentido, he encontrado la solución a este insignificante dilema que tanto te preocupa— Susurra lentamente mientras acerca su perfecto rostro al de su prima.

—En serio, y que solución es esa, si es que puedo saberlo; por que como te lo he dicho, con la forma se ser que posees no imagino a ninguna chica del colegio que supere tus expectativas, es más, ni siquiera que te llegue a los talones.

—Si te lo dijera me metería en un buen lio… además de que la chica quiera entrar a mi propio juego y después no quiera detenerse hasta el final—Susurra el chico acercándose a sus labios de manera insinuante, sintiendo la entrecortada respiración de ambos.

La distancia se corta al mínimo, el ligero aliento de ambos empieza a mezclarse en una dulce danza de complaciente pecado, teñido de la pasión que los dos comparten de manera reciproca al sentir el tacto de sus húmedos labios hundiéndose por completo en aquel intenso beso, donde no importa si alguien los descubriera, o simplemente se sintieran culpables por algo que ambos estaban permitiendo, un beso totalmente prohibido para los dos.

Las manos del chico empiezan a bajar de la espalda de Dominique hasta situarse en la cintura de ella, atrayéndola con más insinuación hacia sí mismo; mientras que ella levanta mas sus brazos, halándole el cabello con urgencia para profundizar su contacto.

—Ahora entiendes que la única chica que está a mi altura corresponde a mi propia sangre, la única chica que me dijo que siguiera con mis forma de ser; por eso es que estoy metido en un gran problema, ya que por lo que acaba de suceder, la chica cayó en mi juego, y lo seguiremos hasta el final— Suspira James separándose de la chica aun con los ojos cerrados y los labios tenuemente enrojecidos, pero una risita lo distrae de aquel fugaz entumecimiento en sus extremidades, mirando fijamente a su prima a los ojos.

—Desde un principio supe que tu arrogancia te dominaría hasta sentirte superior a todos de por aquí, exceptuando a tu propia familia, porque imaginas que te lo dije… ahora eres tu quien ha caído en mi propio juego— Sonríe Dominique mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

—Ahora comprendo que no me equivoque… eres toda una Weasley— Concede James atrayéndola más hacia su rostro.

—Y tu un incorregible Potter, al cual quiero con todo y su altanería hacia las demás chicas, lo cual supone una ventaja para mi, al tenerte solamente a mi alcance.

—En ese caso… ¿Continuamos hasta el final de este juego? — Pregunto el chico de una manera totalmente seria.

—Por supuesto… y sin que nos importe lo que pase— Concede Dominique besándolo de la misma forma.

Se adhieren quizás de una manera tan tribal, pero que para ambos, sin importar lo que James dice sobre su forma de ser… la soberbia había absorbido por completo a la joven Dominique, pues el chico tenía toda la razón, nadie más que la familia podía igualárseles en renombre y en prestigio, siendo ambos compatibles en todos los sentidos.


End file.
